Phantom of the What?
by NotAnotherEmoPenName
Summary: This is based on a true story, but different show. This is if we did this show. A bunch of unconfident, egotistical, annoying, loud, shy, bipolar, insane theatre kids and one very quirky drama teacher try to put on Phantom. Rated T for highschoolers.
1. Announcments

**_A/N: _**I do not own Phantom nor, in fact, do I own the people: they are based on real-life people but names have been changed. We did something like this in my theatre class, but this would be if we actually did it for an audience...it was a different play before. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay guys, circle up on stage." Miss Daniels called everyone over, and when the whole class was present and accounted for, she continiued. "After hearing all of your suggestions I've decided that we will be performing, in front of an audience, Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera."

As soon as she finished, Libby leaped into the air as high as she could go with a loud squeal. This was her dream, to perform this show. Now it would be happening.

"NO, NO, NO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY!?!" Brian screamed, on his knees and arms outstretched into the air. Suddenly he got up and pointed straight at Libby. "You! You did this, I know it! You idiot, what have you done!!!"

"Frrrrreeeeeezzzzzeeeee" Miss Daniels held until the class didn't stir a muscle, not a breath heard throughout the room, "Thank you. Yes, we will be doing Phantom, and auditions will be starting in two days' time. Girls will be singing 'Think of Me' and boys will be singing 'The Music of the Night'. Separate song auditions can be arranged, but they must be from the show. Pairs will be singing ethier 'The Phantom of the Opera' or 'All I Ask of You'. Go to your groups for now.

Libby went with Brian, Sadie, Alan, Dara, and Linda and they sat in the right wing, discussing the latest news.

"Isn't it exciting, Libby? It would be so awesome to do! You're trying out, right? This is going to be so cool, isn't it Libby!?" Sadie gushed, her unkempt hair behind her ears.

"Shut _up_, Sadie." Brian cut in. "I'm going to end up playing the Phantom because no one else can do that-"

"Oh, _please_ don't be humble." Alan rolled his eyes. I'm probably going to end up with some sucky role and a lead understudy like always..."

"No, he's right. That or Raoul, Brian would be. Oh and don't look at me like that, your voice fits both." Dara reasoned, fiddling with her Phantom charm bracelet, it's twin that sat on Libby's ankle.

"You had to do this to me, didn't you?" he shot back at Libby in mock hatred. They all knew he was a softie, if a bit concieted... or rather, very concieted. Everyone knew he despised Webber and his work.

"Cheer up, this is freaking amazing. If I don't get Christine I am going to castrate someone, I've wanted this since I was six..." Dara threatened.

"What roles do you guys want?" Linda smiled at everyone, "Besides you, Dara, everyone knows you're obsessed."

"And don't forget Libby." Alan added with a smirk, leaning against the spare desk.

"Erik is AMAZING." Dara and Libby stared at Alan in unison, then broke into laughter.

"Don't forget me, I'm obsessed too!" Sadie added in her high voice. The two girls turned to her immediatly.

"What year was the book published?"

"Who was the second person to play Erik on the West End?"

"When did Phantom first premiere?"

"What theatre was it in?"

"Who was originally supposed to take the role, before they found Micheal Crawford?"

"Stop it. No. Bad girls." Brian stepped in between the short round girl and the two tall, obsessive girls.

"I'm not a dog!" Libby prostested.

"Then stop acting like a bitch! Do it on your own time!"

"Owned" Alan added.

"Fine..." Libby grumbled, sitting on a chair.

"I want to be Christine! I can hit her notes!" Sadie called. "Plus, I think I look like her."

Nobody dared say anything this time, though were inwardly laughing.

"I think I'd like to be Carlotta. She's pretty funny." Linda ended the silence. Libby pondered that in her mind. Linda would make a fine Carlotta, with her loud soprano voice.

"That would work out. Hey, what about you, Al?" Dara asked.

He turned to look at her with his baby blue eyes, flipped his bangs, and said, "Did we NOT just hear me? I don't care, I'll probably just get one line, no singing or recognition, and the Phantom's understudy. It always happens."

"I heard Emma's trying out." Libby smirked. Brian looked uneasy, Linda and Dara exchanged glances, and Alan chuckled. Emma was a British, chubby, curly-haired girl. She believed she could sing, but it was only her and her WASP-ish parents that did.

"Bell rang- everyone out, see you tomorrow!" Miss Daniels called.

"See ya Miz D!" Libby called as she and Brian walked out the stage door to their next class.

"You never said what part you wanted!" Brian asked, poking her in the shoulder.

"It's embarassing, I don't wanna say." she mumbled.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Tell me or I pinch your boob."

"What?"

"What? Tell me."

"You'll find out!"

"Fine, Miss Touchy Unconfident Talkative Sweet Transvestite Transexual Transylvannia."

"That's a wonderful name."

"You're getting a namegasm from it."

"Oh yeah of course." she laughed, the two of them going up the stairs.

"Libby! Brian! Wait up!" in a second Sadie came up huffing and puffing behind them. "Libby, what part do you want?"

"The one we talked about at lunch."

"Oh I see how it is. You tell IT but not ME." Brian accused, Saide ghasping indigintly.

"Be nice." Libby admonished.

"Do you think I'd be a good Christine?"

"Yes, of course you will, Sadie. You'd be amazing." Libby smiled kindly. She smiled and pranced away, and Libby winked at Brian, his amazed face breaking into a smile.

"Impressive." he commented.

"Lying is easy, Shakespeare is hard."

"Mind if I quote you on that?"

"Go ahead, I tend to spit out gold once in a while. And besides, her hopes would be high without me, I'm just giving it a little help."

"You are evil."

"I know."

"I like it."


	2. Promotions

**_A/N: _**I do not own Phantom nor, in fact, do I own the people: they are based on real-life people but names have been changed. We did something like this in my theatre class, but this would be if we actually did it for an audience...it was a different play before. Enjoy!

* * *

The crowds of fellow students jostled by Libby and Dara as they walked down the hallway from lunch.

"Do you think I could ask Mama D if I could be her assistant for the show?" Libby asked. All the theatre kids affectionatly referred to Miss Daniels as Mama D, since it was well known to them that her family lived across the country and so, as a result, she thought of them as an adopted family.

"And what about me?" Dara asked back, slightly affronted. The two girls knew nearly everything about the show, book, and story. It was just common knowledge.

"How about both of us?" Libby shrugged.

"We'd pretty much kill everyone, though. You and I both know we want this show to be perfect. The rest of the cast and crew would go through _Hell._"

They stopped in their tracks.

"Let's DO IT." Libby exclaimed. They ran to Mama D's office only to find her on her way to their class.

"Miss Daniels, Libby and I had an idea..." Dara started.

"Well," Libby picked up, "we were sort of kinda maybe wondering if we could be your assistant directors..."

Miss Daniels thought for a moment, then said, "As long as no blood is spilled, and if there is, it's cleaned up before I see it, then I'm sure that would be fine." An excited squeal ran up from the two girls as they screamed a thank you and ran off to the auditorium.

"Guys, guys, guys!" they shouted, running in to find their friends. "Guess what? We're assistant directors now! For Phantom!"

"Shit." Brian swore under his breath.

"I think we're gonna die by the end, but the show'll be great." Alan added.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Dara asked, clearly exhasperated.

"Because it's true." Linda laughed.

"Hey, hey! Maybe she'd let me be an assistant too! I could do costume design!"

"Um...no, sorry Sadie, I think I know a bit more about the costumes than you do." Libby said hesitantly.

"Oh, but I have so many new ideas! I could modernize them-"

"NO. This is not supposed to be 'modernized'. It is mid-to-late 1800s and it is staying that way!" Dara explained, irritated. Out of Linda, Libby, and her, she was the most assertive over things, where as Libby tried to hide her irritation (unless provoked, of course, by means of things like Phantom...or anything Sadie did in general), and Linda, who was just positively and inexplicably nice.

"Oh, well maybe-"

"Sadie. What they are trying to say is no. You dress like a grandmother." Brian told her. Alan tried to hide his laughter as the hefty girl let out an over-dramatic ghasp.

"OK. Before this gets any worse, Dara, Brian, I need to speak to you." Libby said, grabbing the two by the elbows and pulling them behind the old cabinet the school used in their production of "Blood Wedding".

"Alright," she sighed, "this is a bit embarassing, and not very serious, but I feel embarassed saying it out there, and Alan and Linda aren't much help in this. See, I know 'Think of Me' is specifically a soprano song, but whenever I try and do soprano it fails, I'm talking EPICALLY. If I want a shot at this, I might have to sing a few octaves lower..."

"So do it." Brian shrugged.

"It's not that simple. See, this song was meant soprano, and it would be quite a detriment of she sang it lower. Like, it wouldn't be phantom-ish, or it just might not work for 'Think of Me'." Dara explained.

"Exactly!" Libby exclaimed.

"Look, if it's better for you to sing alto, then do it. You don't want to suck, do you?" Here, sing it soprano. Head voice. Now." Brian commanded. Libby did, but Brian's grimace did nothing to encourage her.

"Well...that was-"

"-Suckish?" Brian offered.

"Yeah, don't bother to cushion your blows or anything." Libby told him, affronted.

"Hey, if I do you'll never learn. Sing alto. It might be a bonus that you sound different from everyone else."

"Okay, if you say so."

"HEY. I hope conversing in the wing is part of your skit, guys!" they heard Miss Daniels call.

"Damn-squirrels." Dara muttered as the three walked back to join the rest of the group.

"The bell's goiong to ring any-" almost on que with Brian's words, the bell chimed for Algebra.

"Nice save, see you guys tomorrow, remember- auditions after school tomorrow. Dara, Libby, I'll give you late passes, I need to talk to you guys."

"Linda, Brian, Alan- Starbucks after school! Be there!" Libby shouted as a collective 'okay' was issued from them, "You too." she turned to Dara.

"Yes?" she asked politley when they reached Miss Daniels.

"Okay, so did you guys see the paper hanging outside of my office?"

"The audition sheet for the show? Yeah." Libby answered. Her excitement was building, as it always did for the subject of Phantom. She adjusted her khaki skirt around her knees, waiting for the teacher to continue.

"Well, we got more of a turnout then we expected, a sheet filled with I'd say around twenty or twenty-five names. I'd like you girls to take it and take a look at it, you'll be helping me run auditions, you know the show better than me. I get the final say but you write possibilities for the roles, except yourselves. I'll do that. Here is the list and here are your passes. Go, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the girls left the auditorium, each taking a copy of the list with them.

* * *

"What are we so pensive about today?" Alan asked Libby, as she played with the straw of her caramel frappucino for the last few minutes.

"The list, right?" Dara asked knowingly. Libby nodded. How could she think of anything _else_?

"I haven't looked at it yet, I don't want questions raised." Libby answered.

"Same." she replied.

"What list?" Linda asked. The three others immediatly got interested and perked up as Dara pulled the sheet of names out of her backpack.

"It's the list for who's auditioning for the show." Libby explained.

"Hey, let me see!" Brian said, making a grab for it, but Dara, being taller, kept it out of his reach.

"No, no, no! Top secret hush-hush buisness!" she exclaimed. He immediatly jumped on her, pinning her down, and Linda joined in. Pretty soon, it was a tangled mass of limbs flailing and tickling each other. Oh, the joys of being theatre kids! Libby thought how it was a miracle the employees hadn't kicked them out yet. Still, it wasn't very populated for an after school day.

"LOOK OUT! LOOK WHO'S COMING!" Alan shouted over dramatically. When the rest looked up, it was indeed, not overdramatic at all- Sadie was walking down the street, as the glass wall so well showed.

"M-maybe she's not coming here." Linda offered, but "The Time Warp" issuing from Libby's phone said otherwise. It said "Sadie Calling".

"For the record, I LOVE you for your ringtone." Dara mentioned as Libby opened it.

"Sadie! Hiiiiii!" she answered with false warmth.

"Libby! I overheard you telling the others to meet you at Starbucks after school, and I decided to show up too! I have a ride home and everything, my mom's picking me up at six from there."

Without a word, she hung up and to the rest of them said, "She's coming! Hit the deck!"and jumped onto the floor. The others followed suit.

"Hey, why are you on the floor?" Sadie asked, prodding Libby with her foot.

"SHIT!" Alan swore, getting up.

"What's the matter?" Sadie asked.

"Nothing, nothing...hi, Sadie." Linda covered.

"Hey what's that?" Sadie asked, picking up the list that lay forgotten on the table along with their coffees and teas.

"NO, don't touch it, it's only for me and Dara!" Libby souted frantically. Sadie dropped it in surprise, a horrified look on her face.

"Shoot, guys!" Brian exclaimed in surprise, though Libby didn't fail to catch the gleam in his eyes. "We have to run to an emergency club meeting!"

"Oh yeah!"

"We almost missed it!"

"Good memory!"

And with collective 'Sorry Sadie's and "'Maybe next time's they ran out, leaving the large girl behind, shouting after them,

"Well, okay! I'll just get my mom to pick me up now then! I'll tell you next time I'm free!"


	3. Auditions

**_A/N: _**I do not own Phantom, only the OCs. Onward!!!

* * *

Libby and Dara stood at the open doors or the auditorum, fliers in hand. Libby had already had hers filled out, and was checking it over.

_Name: Libby Drexle_

_Voice Type: Contralto_

_Have you heard of the show before?  
Yes._

_Do you know the general story?  
Indeed I do._

_How familiar are you, on a scale of one to ten, with the songs in general?  
One hundered percent. You all know that._

_What ballet and/or dance expirience do you have?  
One day of gymnastics in first grade._

_How well can you dance?  
On my own, not at all. Rehearsed choriography, pretty well._

_Hair Color: Light Brown/ Straight_

_Eye Color: Blue-ish or Grey-ish or both-ish_

_Do you have any make-up and/or hair dye allergies?  
Nope._

"Hmmm...I think it's all good..." she mumbled to herself, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Libs, look sharp- fresh meat- I mean auditioners." Dara said, handing a slightly frightened-looking freshman her form.

"Everybody needs to take one, fill it out and give it to either me, Dara, or Miss Daniels within five to ten minutes! No dawdling!" Libby announced loudly through then oncoming crowd.

"Hurro."

Libby looked up at the owner of the hand she was handing a flier to, and hugged her friend.

"Kashdi, you're here! Are you here to watch us try out?" she asked the tall, dark boy excitedly.

"I have better things to do then _that._" he scoffed, "I'm trying out, too."

"_You_? How? Why?"

"Because I'm Indian." There was a collective snicker from the crowd around and Libby rolled her eyes at him.

"Why does everyone love you so much?"

"Because I'm Indian."

"Just shut up and go fill this out, you're lucky you're one of my best friends." she sighed.

"Love you too Wibby!" he called as he dissapeard into the throng.

''Kashdi is trying out!" Libby called to Dara. Eventually the crowd thinned out to nearly none and the two girls took seats two rows in front of Miss Daniels at the side of the stage. Gradually people came and gave them their papers until Dara held a stack of about twenty or twenty five sheets.

Dara handed the first one to Libby and she called out, "First up, Taylor Carmichael! No applause and everyone has to be quiet!" There were a few catcalls and whoops as the pretty blonde girl walked up onto the stage. Libby slid lower in her chair and groaned when Taylor started to sing.

"Oh God, I knew it...she's...she's..._good_."

Taylor was kind to everyone, pretty, talented, and loved by almost everyone, except, or course, Alan, who didn't really like those kind of people.

"I don't stand a chance against her..." Libby mumbled, instantly becoming jelous.

"Don't worry," Dara assured, "she's a soprano, you're not. You won't be even considered for the same part."

"Whatever." she mumbled. They scored her in overall performance (8), appearance in confidence (9), and vocal power (7).

"She's a bit too soft, don't you think?" Dara whispered.

"Yeah. Maybe Christine, maybe, but definitally not Carlotta." Libby added. Dara agreed as applause broke out when Taylor ended with a humble smile.

"Freeeeezzzzeeee!" Miss Daniels called. Not a sound, nor movement, was made, "that might have been partly my fault for not introducing them. Miss Drexle, Miss Connor, please come up to the front.......Libby! Dara! _That means you!_" The two snapped out of their revirie, and rushed up to the front of the stage.

"These two are my assistant directors, and/or theatre tidges. That means they will do everything in their power to make sure the show is authentic. They are in charge of costumes, scenery, any fundraisers we may need, and you guys must listen to them just like you listen to me. Unless of course, they tell you to do something sexual and/or obcsene, in which case, you do not have to do it." Half the students in the auditoriums' jaws dropped at her statment, and broke into laughter.

Libby cleared her throat and asked, "Miss Daniels, and are we allowed to employ people under us? Like, to help us with the costumes or stage managing?"

"Sure." Suddenly, the people that were laughing perked up and looked at the girls, hoping to be picked. Miss Daniels handed them the techie name sheet, and they looked it over and Dara announced,

"Stage manager will be Abigaile O'Hara!"

A comprihensive "KAY!" came from the back of the crowd. Abby was a tough, fun girl but when it came to serious work, she was all no-nonsense.

"Alrighty, back to work, people." Dara called, and everyone was quiet at once.

"Gina Rodriguez!" Libby called. She remembered a previous conversation the two of them had...

_"Gina! Guess what? I'm an assistant director! For the show!" Libby called to her friend excitedly._

_"That's great!" Gina answered. "So does that mean you get to pick the parts?"_

_"Well I have a fair hand in that, yes."_

_"Hey, well then, let me ask you a question...can you give me Meg?"_

_"What?" Libby was caught off guard._

_"I want the part of Meg. YOU can give it to me!" Gina explained._

_"Erm...well...you have to audition, you know..." Libby squirmed uncomfortably._

_"Yeah, yeah," Gina rolled her eyes, "I'll go through the process, but it doesn't matter, cause you'll give me the part, right?"_

_"Um...well..."_

_"Do it, or we won't be friends anymore. Think of everything I've done for you."_

_"You haven't really done anything."_

_"Libby! Just do what I say and give me the part!"_

"Oh...God..." Libby mumbled to herself, cradling her forehead in her hands.

"I know, she isn't good, is she?" Dara mumbled as Gina sang.

"It's not that, it's just...oh...nevermind...." Libby answered.

"Tell me after the auditions." Dara assured as they scored Gina.

Overall Performance: 3

Confidence: 9

Vocal Power: 2

When Gina finished, there were no applause, as Libby instructed, but she did give Libby a wink before she got off the stage. The rest of the auditions went by. Some people were great, like Taylor, some people believed they could 'sing' like Gina, and some people surprised them, like Harry, the metal head, and especially Kashdi. Libby's eyes widened when he started to sing. He was...he was..._amazing!_ When Linda went up, she seemed to belt her soul out. She hit the E's and the G's like they were no problem. As for Brian, no one expected anything less then what he gave them, a powerful tenor for a fifteen year old. It was soon Dara's turn, and even Libby was surprised. Clearly, she had been practicing a LOT. She perhaps wasn't as out there and big in her singing as Linda, but Libby thought she would make a very good Christine.

"Last audition: Libby Drexle!" Dara called when she sat back down.

"Poop-squirrels." Libby said under her breath as she got out of her seat.

"You'll be fine." Dara assured.

When she stood up on the stage, Libby took a deep breath and gave the most superior look she could, filled up her diaphram, and began in her own range, just like she practiced. She looked around as she sang and saw a range of looks from surprised to impressed looks on Brian, Kashdi, Dara, Linda, Alan, and even Gina. She couldn't surpress a smile, and it broke out as she sang.

Afterwards, she sat down next to Dara and whispered, "How'd I do?"

"Better than anyone expected."

"Can I see my sheet?"

"Nope."

"You saw yours!"

"No I didn't, I thought it'd be fair that way!"

"...Touche, Madmioselle Dara, touche."

"Libby! Dara! Heyyyyy!" Sadie bounded over to them, her kind-of-too-tight flower print and sequence puce dress flapping around her knees.

"Hey, Sadie." Dara answered, smoothing out the pile of papers.

"How did I do?" she asked excitedly.

"Fine." Libby answered, making sure each of the admission forms was there.

"What are _those_???" she asked with intrest.

"Just the scoring forms; it's our input on peoples' voices." Dara answered.

"Ohhh can I see some??? Can I see mine???"

"_No_, Sadie, our eyes only." Libby enforced.

"Oh...okay, fine." Sadie answered, sitting in the chair right behind them. Dara, in response, folded the papers downward.

"Okay, now for the next portion! Dara, Libby, there isn't really much to score for cold reading, so I'll be calling everyone up in groups, and pick up scripts on your way on the stage! First off, Act I, Scene II, Donny, Taylor, Anne, Kashdi, Alan, and Harry..." Miss Daniels said. People went by in each of their auditions. Libby was more confident here as she read her assigned lines. If there was one thing she was good at, it was cold-reading. Some people, unfortunitally like Gina, were those that just read the lines monotoned, and just..._couldn't act._ Sadie even tried to put up an English accent when she read for Meg. That, of course, didn't work out in her favor.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming!" Miss Daniels called when it was all over, "The cast list and first audition date should be posted on Thursday!"

Dara and Libby handed over their papers to Miss Daniels.

"We'll be doing the leads in my office in a few minutes, and probably tomorrow." she instructed under her breath, "We have six days to cast this. No nonsense, and no favortism or hater-tism, got that, girls?"

"Hater-tism?" Dara snorted.

"Quiet _down_! If the other kids knew about this, they'd be all over me. Meet me in about ten minutes."

"Got it, Mama Dee." Libby nodded, and Miss Daniels walked off.

There was nervous chatter all about, of people talking about what parts they want and how they think they did. There was also people eyeing Dara and Libby, as if hoping to be picked as a costume director or set design. Dara stood deflecting people asking how they did and how they would be cast and if they found any set or costume coordinators yet, while Libby handed Abby the list of techies. Once the kids dispersed Dara and Libby walked up to the theatre office and entered the small room clad in posters of high school shows past.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a bunch of things to do, and on top of THAT I'm writing another story. If all goes well, the next chapter should be up within a week. Thanks so much for reading! Comments and/or reviews would be great!_


	4. Decisions

_**A/N**__**: Thanks for the reviews guys, they're really encouraging! I'll try to keep a steady pace with this story...**_

* * *

"She did WHAT?" Dara exclaimed as Libby finished recounting the conversation she had after auditions. "You have to tell Miss Daniels, she _can't_ be in the show!"

"No, no! Please, just...I don't want to give her the part ethier, other people did much better jobs! But...but..."

"But nothing! We promised not to be swayed by friendship, especially when the person doesn't even act like a friend! Look, I won't tell Miss Daniels, but promise me you won't let her take advantage of you."

"Okay." Libby resigned, just imagining what she would say when the cast list came out.

"Girls! Hey! I looked over your sheets, and for the most part I agree. Do you think there should be any cuts?"

"I don't know..." Libby replied, unsure.

"How about we just have a big ensemble? 'Masquerade' uses a lot of people." Dara commented. Miss Daniels nodded thoughtfully, poring over all the papers.

"Okay, so for the casting I just want your guys' opinion on some of the parts, I kinda know what I want for most of them." she announced. Libby gulped apprehensivley, hoping she's get at least _something._ "Let's start with the title character."

"I actually thought about that!" Dara announced, "I was thinking Brian, Alan, or Kashdi."

"Same!" Libby called, "But Brian...he isn't really dark enough for it. He's metro, you know."

"Yeah, you have a point... and Alan lacks the charm a bit. You need the natural charm for it. He'd make a much better manager or maybe Piangi... but he'd be _decent _at Erik."

"Alright, I wrote all this down. Next is Meg."

"Taylor." Dara and Libby announced at the same time.

"Or Annie...or Maria..." Dara said thoughtfully.

"What about..." Libby began slowly, but caught Dara's eye and fell silent. Dara's right. Risking the show isn't worth it. "Nevermind." she quickly amended. There was a couple of minutes of silence when Miss Daniels sat in thoughtfulness as Libby and Dara stared at the interview sheets.

"Who do you guys want as set and costume cooridnators?" Miss Daniels asked.

"Oh, well, we were thinking that Abby could do set and/or scene as well, since she has ties to the art club too, and it kind of isn't far from stage manager..." Dara said.

"Yeah, and for costumes we want Corey Jacobbs along with Linda. Their outfits are just insane, they'd do amazing!" Libby added.

"Alright girls, I'll tell them. I got everything else down, cast meeting is the day the list comes out. See you in class!"

"Bye!" they called, walking out the door. Libby's stomach fluttered with butterflies, she wasn't sure how long she could wait.


	5. Cast Lists

_**A/N**__**: Thanks for the reviews guys, they're really encouraging! I'll try to keep a steady pace with this story...**_

* * *

"Runrunrunrun_RUN!!!"_ Alan shouted, running down the hall right behind Libby and with Linda just in his wake.

"Stop stepping on my feet! And you're making my new skirt all dirty!" Libby shouted, lifting her long, blue skirt so that Alan would stop stepping on it with his muddy combat boots.

"THEN MOVE FASTER, WOMAN!" Linda called. The three were running down the math wing, three floors above the theatre wing and three minutes until the bell rang to signal lunch- which also means a stampede of raging theatre kids to check their parts. Linda, Alan, and Libby were all heading from Spanish, hoping to avoid the rushing mob by a few seconds.

"Hey, guys! Where are you-"

"SADIE, NOT NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Alan yelled, pushing Libby past her.

"Sorry, Sadie!" Linda called back, her hand closed around Alan's backpack strap to keep up. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs, until-

"Oh, SHIT!!!" Linda cried, tripping down a stair.

"No time for your shenanigans!" Alan called, catching her in his arms, and carrying her while still running.

"How are you this strong!?!" Libby panted.

"It comes and goes...HOLD IT! We're here! And we're first!" They stopped short of the bullitin board, the cast list right in the centre. Libby eyed it nervously, going down the line, viewing it.

_Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber's_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_The Phantom: Kashdi Dahaal_

_Christine Daae: Dara Jordan_

_Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny: Brian Deanson_

_Carlotta Gudicelli: Linda Thomas_

_Ubaldo Piangi: John Grunn_

_Monsieur Firmin: Alan Hannes_

_Monsieur Andre: Harry Hanson_

_Madame Giry: Libby Drexle_

_Meg Giry: Taylor Brown_

_Joseph Buquet: Matt Lippman_

_Corps de Ballet:_

_Tammy DeCarlo_

_Annie Carols_

_Maria Gomez_

_Johanna Kraus_

_Monsieur Reyer: Jack Roberts_

_Monsieur Lefevre: Steve Harrison_

_Auctioneer: Mark Stanley_

_Nurse: Sadie Gandling_

_Ensemble: _

_Tristan Duarte_

_Rebecca Hernandez_

_Ally Smith_

_Catlin Peggs_

_Laurie Kolotowski_

_Carrie Turham_

_Emma Wallace_

_Anthony Cidiera_

_First meeting will be held Monday, January 14, for both actors and tech. Initial next to your name to indicate you take your part, please._

_Headshots will be taken on Wednsday, Thursday, and Friday- make sure to wear ethier white or black!_

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God."

"Holy Crap."

The three stood, staring at the board, each with a look of shock and surprise.

"I got a part...I got a part..." Libby kept repeating in awe.

"Dude... this is _awesome_!" Alan exclaimed, smiling.

"Wow, look at all of us! This is gonna be GREAT!" Linda said.

"Look out, crowd's coming." Alan jerked his head twoards the chattering mob that just rounded the corner.

"Lunchtime!" Libby threw her arms up leasurly, linked arms with Alan and Linda and walked down the opposite hallway.

* * *

"I knew it. I knew knew knew it." Brian buried his face in his hands, up to his usual dramatics.

"Calm the fuck down, you got a lead." Alan said coolly, eating his pasta.

"I got a flat, two dimensional character that basically prances around the whole time going, 'Hey, look at me everyone, I'm a flambouyantly homosexual french man!'"

Linda and Libby giggled. He was so confident that he'd get the Phantom, yet it was almost inevitable he'd get the vicomte.

"Ah, well. You're a flambouyantly homosexual British man, so it's close enough." Alan shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah. Totally. There are, like, twelve men in my pants this very minute.

"It's okay, we all know Brian is a metro manwhore." Dara smiled. Brian nodded, leaning back in his chair. He dressed well, loved theatre, took care of his hygene, yet Brian really did love the ladies. Loved 'em.

"Guys! Guyssss!" came a familiar high-pitched voice bounding twoards them. A collective grumble issued from the table as Sadie appeared, cheerful as always.

"Guess what, I got a part! The nurse! Isn't that great?" she gushed.

Libby turned around in polite civility and replied, "Yeah, Sadie, that's great. We're real happy for you."

Sadie's face fell into one of over-dramatic pity, "Oh, yeah, Libby...I saw the board...I'm so sorry..."

"What are you _talking_ about, you hobbit?" Alan turned around, dropping his napkin and turning to face her.

Dara looked at Sadie as well, " Yeah, she got Madame Giry."

"Oh, yeah I saw, but.. who is that again? She's like, basically ensemble, right?" Sadie asked. Libby and Dara's mouths dropped open, staring at her.

"Sadie...Madame Giry is a good-sized supporting role. The nurse, on the other hand, is basically ensemble. She's only in the prologue." Libby said slowly.

"No, the nurse is the woman dressed in all black that's friends with the Phantom." Sadie argued.

"NO, Sadie! That's Madame Giry. _That's Libby's part!_" Dara told her.

"Oh... does Miss Daniels know that?" Sadie asked.

"YES!" the table shouted impatiently in unison.

"Oh..." Sadie sighed, "Well, congradulations, I guess...."

"And you call yourself obsessed." Libby scoffed.

"Well, I'm more obsessed with Raoul. He's so sweet and hot... I like him WAY more than the Phantom." Sadie shrugged.

"I'm going to kill you." Dara said slowly, with a straight face.

"Oh, you guys are so funny!" Sadie laughed. "Well I gotta go, but could one of you tell Miss Daniels that I think I'd make a much better Madame Gyro or whatever her name is? Libby, you could have my part!" She waved and hopped away, leaving them all shocked, and Libby, mouth gaping and offense etched into her face.


	6. Lunches

_**A/N:**_ _I know it's been a long time...I'm sorry... _

"W-w-what...what the hell...why would she...What is her _problem_?" Libby sat in her chair, mouth still gaping.

"She's not really going to take you're part, love-" Linda tried to start, but Libby cut her off again.

"Am I not good enough! Can I NOT play this part? DO I HAVE NO CHANCE?"

"Oh, shut the _fuck _up, you little drama queen." Alan leaned back in his chair, flipping his sandy hair and looking at all of them and, well, being Alan.

"What Alan is _trying_ to say, is that you got the part. Mama D obviously picked you for it. You are overreacting, but that's okay because you're a theatre kid. You can do that. But tone it down and yeah, shut up. Sadie is _Sadie_. She'd never get your part even if she stuck jello in her pants and danced the dirty chicken. So calm yourself. You can act. She cannot. You can somewhat sing and/or carry a tune. She wailes." Brian was reaching across the table, his hand patting Libby's. She answered a meek 'okay' and resumed eating.

"Is it me or does this seem to happen at least once a week with you?" Dara asked Libby with raised eyebrows, tucking her short, light brown hair behind her ear.

"Is it me or is Sadie insane for liking Raoul more than Erik?" Libby answered cleverly, eyebrows raised. Dara just smirked and sat back in her chair.

"So, Lindy, got any costume ideas yet?" Brian asked, turning his crystal-like baby blue eyes to Linda.

"Oh, well," she said, putting down her napkin, "I kinda have _some_, I mean, I think the corps de ballet should each have the same, peachy-light pink colored tut, except for Meg. I'm thinking Meg gets one a shade different from the rest. I'll have to talk to Corey about it. Oh, and I'm thinking we need to keep similar to the original, but of course, we can't be exact. Libby's probably going to stay in all-black and Harry and Alan will have tailcoats, like a bunch of the other guys."

"I knew we were right to pick her!" Dara exclaimed. Linda and Corey seemed to get all their outfits from thrift shops and party stores. Almost everything had either 50s frills or bedazzles.

_Diiiiinnnngggg_

Alan hopped out of his seat, "Theatre time! Let's go women...and Dara."

"Hey!" Dara called after him as he skipped away with Brian, arm in arm. It's no wonder people thought they were gay. Well, Brian at least. They were both handsome boys, Brian with a thick head of dark brown hair, pale pearly skin, and huge, baby blue eyes and a well build, swimteam-like body. Alan on the other hand, was tall and skinny, with a good amount of whippy sandy-blonde hair that almost concealed his not as clear blue eyes. The main difference was that Alan could get almost any girl he wanted. Brian couldn't get, nor did he desire a girlfriend. It was why people thought he was gay, but as he always said:

"If I had a girlfriend I'd have just one extra thing to deal with that I don't need right now. Plus, I'd feel bad whoring around sitting on everyone's laps and being a play-whore twoards every girl and guy I meet."

...

**_A/N: _**_I realize that I've had some name confusion withsome people. Just to settle everything: It is Taylor BROWN and Dara JORDAN. Thank you and again, sorry for staying away so long! Reviews would be nice!_


	7. Scripts

"HEYYY! Ohmigosh, I haven't talked to you in like, ages? How've you been buddy?"

Libby put on a wide, peppy smile as Sandra Lowe closed her locker and gave her a weary look.

"What do you need?" she asked with a sigh.

"What, does there always have to be a reason to want to talk to my friend Sandra?" Libby kept smiling, keeping the cheery lift in her voice while she fixed her now-askew beret.

"We haven't talked in like, two weeks. I know you, Libs. You don't act this cheery or reestablish sudden enthusiastic contact with anyone unless you need something from them."

Libby surveyed Sandra's face to make sure there was no trace of anger or annoyance in her face before dropping the act and leaning back against the locker.

"You know me too well." she smirked slyly. "Listen, you are a real band kid. We need pit band for the show. Could you per chance organize something? Ya know, talk to one of the teachers, get some kids."

"I don't know..." she began hesitantly.

"Awww come on, we _need_ it! Pleasepleaseplease! It would be SO amazing! Come ON!"

"Can't you just use a recording or something...?"

"NO! It's sooo much better with a pit, and you guys are amazing! Pleaseeee I'll give you the music and you guys can make copies please I'm begging you!"

"Okay, OKAY. God, you're so pushy."

"Well, you need to be sometimes."

"Alright, look: I can't promise anything, but I can try. Miss Daniels will probably talk to the band teacher, but I can try and persuade some kids. But you owe me."

"Depending on how many kids you get."

"However many you need."

"What's in it for you?"

"You're buying me dinner."

"Lunch."

"A good one."

"Meaning what?"

"Not McDonalds or any crap $5 food like that."

"What, then?"

"Olive Garden."

"Done."

Libby hugged her old friend then proceeded to the auditorium, her heart throbbing in her throat.

_First day of practice!_

Half the cast was there already when she took her place next to Dara and Mama D at the edge of the stage.

"Sorry I'm late," she muttered, "I was haggling for band kids."

Dara turned to her, "Mission was?"

"Accomplished." Libby smiled up at her friend.

"Allllllright, FREEZE!" Miss Daniels called to the now filled room. When she made sure no one was moving a muscle, she resumed. "Okay, welcome to the first day of rehearsals, ladies and gentlemen! I trust you all have seen your parts and whatnot, so today we'll be getting in a circle on stage and doing some script reading. Pick one up on your way up the stairs, please!"

And so everyone stood up and grabbed a script, some people mumbling about them not having lines anyway, some saying how they hoped the actors wouldn't be there so that they could fill their spots as understudies.

"Actually, first off, half an hour of quiet time. Grab a highlighter, highlight your lines, and take time to look through the script. As always, help will be given by me, Dara, or Libby. Quick D-note: I would highlight your songs, stage directions, and speaking lines in different colours so they're easier to distinguish."

"D-Note?" Alan raised his eyebrows at the teacher.

"Daniels-note. A little thing I made up in yet another forlorn attempt to make myself seem cool."

"We love you Miss Daniels." came the usual chant from the theatre kids. Everyone thought Miss Daniels was the coolest teacher, even if she was in her late forties.

"I love you guys too," she smiled, "now, back to your quiet time!"

All heads turned downward as the thirty or so teens read through their scripts, some taking time to read every word, others just skipping to their own lines. For some, like Dara or Brian, nearly their whole script was separated into three different colours. For others, like Taylor, Libby, or Alan, the occasional dash of blue or yellow or pink dashed every other page or so, with the occasional clump of lines. Still others highlighted almost nothing but 'Down Once More' and 'Masquerade'.

"Miss Daniels, do understudies highlight the lines of the character they're understudying?" Ally called. Libby and Dara thought that she was the second best for the part of Meg, being an alright singer but excellent dancer. She replied with a nod, and eventually after twenty minutes or so she called everyone up.

"Alright guys, we're not singing today, but we'll be reading lines. Open up to the prologue-"

"-I think you mean Act One Scene One, right Miss Daniels? Just to clarify for all the people that DON'T know the show." Sadie interrupted with a smile.

"No, Sadie, but thank you," Miss Daniels smiled, "It's called the prologue."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked again, sitting up straight.

"SADIE." Dara said, sticking the script in her face, clearly pointing to the word 'prologue' at the top of the page.

"Okay, okay, fine!" she said in an offended voice.

_Idiot._ Libby thought to herself. She just wanted to hurry along and do the reading so she could get to the Raoul-Giry scene. She followed along intently until,

"I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?"

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets." Steve read his line of Lefevre.

Silence.

"Andre!" Miss Daniels called, looking around the circle. Other various calls of "Andre!", "Line!" and "Harry, it's yours!"were made until Matt spoke up,

"Oh, Miss Daniels, I think he quit."

"What makes you say that, Matt?"

"He told me he thinks the play's stupid and that he quit."

"Ah."

"Does he have an understudy?" Libby turned to Dara.

"Yes. Aaron."

"Who?"

"Aaron Burns. New kid. Miss Daniels auditioned him late because he was sick, apparently he was so good that he's understudying three huge roles."

"Which ones?"

"Raoul, Erik, and Andre."

"You're joking!" Libby said in awe.

_No one can do that!_ she thought.

"Well, apparently he was so good and we were short for boys. He's the main understudy for Andre, since Brian is also understudying for Erik and Tristan's understudying for Raoul."

Tristan was a regular-heighted Argentinian boy who had the face of a baby and the personality of a soccer dad, and he could strike up a friendly conversation with anyone.

"Aaron? Aaron Burns, are you here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you planning on quitting anytime soon?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, you are now Andre. Proceed with your lines, please."

Libby watched him, he was a very good looking boy with wide, smiling brown eyes and a brown crew cut. And really, he was _good_! He and Alan worked off of each other well, visible chemistry between the two.

The rest of the reading went well, eveyone seemed to do well with their parts and it was clear that the casting choices were correct. Linda, Dara, Libby, Brian, and Alan were crowding around Aaron congradulating him and making conversation when,

"Libby, uh, we need to talk." Gina said, clearly pissed.


End file.
